


prized end

by stonerkun420



Series: promises, promises [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Crying, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, Light Angst, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Dumb, Poor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Sad Na Jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerkun420/pseuds/stonerkun420
Summary: donghyuck is healing, and he thinks maybe—just maybe, he didn’t need to depend on jaemin like he once did in the past.besides, he’s got jeno now. jeno makes him happy.





	prized end

**Author's Note:**

> hello again !! this has been a long time coming & requested eagerly by some of you hehe
> 
> for those who are new, this is the second part to a fic i wrote a while back, so that means you should maybe go read it first ; [You’re Cruel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576405)
> 
> TW // uh very implied spells of depression, crying, some mild swearing

 

 

“It’s been like, what? A month  already?” Mark tries, sighing. Donghyuck watches him out of his peripheral, guilt tugging at his chest when he sees the way Mark is leaning tiredly against the door frame, arms crossed impatiently.

Still, “I don’t see your point” is the only thing Donghyuck says. Well, more like repeats—he feels like a broken record at this point.

Mark runs a tired hand over his face, tapping his foot against the floor impatiently. “You shouldn’t do this to yourself, Hyuck. Yes, he’s an asshole, but you can’t waste your life moping about him. at least come out for coffee with Chenle and I?”

Donghyuck turns his head to look at Mark, who somehow still has that shred of hope in his eyes. The younger stills, and he tries to ignore the way Mark’s hands fidget anxiously. “You—Have you spoken to him?”

Of course they both know who he’s talking about, without having to name him. The way Mark deflates with a hint of disappointment doesn’t go unnoticed, but neither of them decide to mention it.

“Not since he left, Hyuckie. I’m sorry,” Mark hesitates, then takes a deep breath. “Listen. Are you gonna keep sitting here hoping he’ll crawl back to ask for your forgiveness, or something? Or are you gonna graduate, with your honors, and your stupid cap and gown?” Mark pushes. Donghyuck knows he’s right, but—

“Mark, you know we—“

“No, Donghyuck. Shut up, you don’t need Jaemin to fucking graduate. You’ve been working extra hard all these years, and you’re gonna let this ruin all of that? That’s absurd, Hyuck, and you know it.” The elder snaps, and Hyuck gives up with a sigh, looking away from his friend.

Mark steps over to where Donghyuck is sat cross legged on the bed, and he sits beside him, taking his hand. “Hyuckie. You deserve to graduate, with or without Jaemin. You’re gonna pull yourself out of this hole, okay? You’ve got me, the others too.”

“Don’t shut yourself down because of this, yeah? It’ll be okay, I promise. Got it?” Mark’s eyes are shining. With what, Donghyuck can’t decide. There’s still some of that previously deemed useless hope, but it might just be tears. 

(Mark was, and always had been a crybaby).

“You pinky promise?” Whispers Donghyuck after a long moment of silence. He sticks his little pinky out, and Mark grins, wrapping his own pinky finger around Donghyuck’s. 

“Of course,” Mark whispers back. “Always.”

 

 

+

 

 

“Why can’t you guys just let me self destruct on my own, goddamn.” Donghyuck whines, moving to slam his head down onto the table. Chenle startles and reaches for him, accidentally tugging at a thick strand of Donghyuck’s hair, which honestly felt very soft under the touch! It’s nice to see him a little cleaner than before.

 

(“Now go wash up,” Mark had laughed “You stink”. Donghyuck had whacked him on the arm, rolling his eyes and stalking towards the bathroom.)

 

“Fucking  _ow_ ,” Donghyuck complains, his own hand flying to the spot Chenle had tugged at, his face scrunching up in exaggerated pain. Chenle just laughs, apologising though he doesn’t really sound like he means it.

“Don’t be a little bitch, Hyuck.” grins Renjun from across the table, grunting when Jeno kicks his shin from under the table, sending him a death glare. “Fuck, okay, sorry.”

It goes quiet between the friends once again, and Donghyuck thinks he’s being real stealthy when he begins to get lost in his thoughts again, but a tap on his shoulder brings him out of it.

“Hey, you okay?” Jeno asks, worry all over his face. Donghyuck coos teasingly, patting the other’s cheek. Jeno bats his hands away, pinning them to the table with a flush to his cheeks. Donghyuck smirks. “Jisungie’s here, we should head out now.” He prompts, allowing Donghyuck time to acknowledge his words and nod before he stands up.

Right, they’d planned sometime later during their busy school week to meet at the table outside the art block of their school once everyone’s classes had ended, so they could collect Mark and head to Donghyuck’s house for a group hang out after going so long without any outside-of-school interactions.

Donghyuck considerably lightens up at the sight of Jisung, who smiles softly at the elder. “Hey, how are you?”

 

It’s a simple question, but they both feel the underlying question beneath it. Everyone freezes, but quickly gathers themselves to keep moving while still listening out for Donghyuck’s response.

 

“I’m...alright. Just swamped before graduation,” he laughs, and everyone calms down a little, even though they probably know he isn’t telling the whole truth. “And you, my Jisungie?” 

Jisung’s face heats up at that, and he chuckles nervously. “I’m good, Hyuck. My dance teacher isn’t being easy on us, but I’ll live.” the younger replies awkwardly, and Donghyuck’s grins big, ruffling the kid’s hair.

“Yeah, you’ll be alright. You ready to rock n’ roll?” Donghyuck says a bit louder, aiming for the entirety of their group to hear him. Everyone responds back with a mildly exaggerated cheer, to which Donghyuck snorts and rolls his eyes.

 

 

(Jeno watches everytime Donghyuck makes a joke. He also watches the way he turns to smile at someone beside him who isn’t there, before watching the way Hyuck’s face falls for just a fragment of a second.)

 

 

They make it to Donghyuck’s house more or less in one piece, with Mark following behind them lazily. “It’s been a while, my babies.” Donghyuck grins, taking delight in the way his friends roll their eyes.

“Yeah, no thanks to—“

“Renjun.” Mark stops Renjun with a stern glare before he can continue further, and Renjun just recoils into himself, shrinking back with a faint “Sorry, Mark.”

“No, it’s okay. I’m glad you guys dragged me out and about today, really.” Donghyuck smiles, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. Everyone just nods and doesn’t say anything else.

It’s painfully silent between the boys, and they can all feel Jaemin’s absence creeping through like a cold wind. It’s uncomfortable, to say the least, and no one really knows what to say.

“Guys, come on,” Donghyck prompts them, sitting down on his sofa with a huff. “He’s not dead, okay? There’s no reason that I should’ve been so upset, I’m okay now. Don’t worry about me.” 

Mark squints at Donghyuck, trying his very hardest to read him, to figure out what’s going on inside that head of his.

“You’re sure?”

“Positive, Mark. Come on guys, sit down,” Donghyuck smiles again when they all move to sit down wherever they’ll fit, and he grins even brighter when Jeno sits next to him instead of on the floor.

“Chenle, would you put on a movie for us?” Jeno requests, throwing the remote off the coffee table and into Chenle’s awaiting hands, who just nods and does as he’s told.

 

 

Donghyuck rests his head on Jeno’s shoulder, ignoring the way Renjun chuckles quietly. “Hey,”

“Hey, Hyuckie. You doing alright?” Jeno smiles down at his friend, and Donhyuck smiles sweetly at him. 

“Of course,” Donghyuck sits up, looking around at his friends, laughing and talking before a movie is finally chosen by Chenle. “I’ll get there eventually.”

 

 

+

 

 

Mark had gotten the call two days after Jaemin left.

It’s around three in the morning when his phone rings, and Mark wakes up with a slight delay in his actions, but not enough for him to be too slow if something serious is going on. (He’s used to waking up early just to rescue one of his delinquent friends).

His eyebrows furrow when he squints at the unregistered number, his face scrunching up. Despite this, he answers the call with a pit of nervousness in his gut.

“Hello?” He croaks, wincing at the way his voice comes out all deep and crackly. “Hello?” He repeats when whoever is on the other line doesn’t respond for a minute.

It’s quiet again, but Mark can hear some vague... outside n oises coming from the speaker. _Is that a car horn?_

“Hey, Mark.” They speak, and Mark sits up, suddenly feeling more awake than ever.

“What the fuck,” He blurts loudly, his mind not quite catching up to whatever he’s saying. “What the hell—oh my god,” He chokes, and has the sudden urge to start stress peeing.

“Did I wake you up?” asks Jaemin softly, apologetically.

“It’s three in the morning,” Mark drawls, taking a deep breath. “Where are you? Where’s your phone?”

“I’m in a payphone, sorry. Phone’s dead, I left Hyuck my charger. I’ll have to buy one later, I think.” He chuckles, Mark’s eyes are darting around rapidly and he’s praying to god he won’t wake his parents up.

“Do you even have money? Jaemin—“

“Hey, shh, Mark,” Jaemin laughs again. “I’ve got money. I’m staying at this motel— _no_ , it’s not as bad as you think. I’m alright, man.” Mark chews his bottom lip, and the shred of relief he feels isn’t all too fulfilling.

“Why’d you call?” Mark asks out of the blue, tired and confused. Jaemin goes quiet again, and mark is fully prepared to hang up in frustration. “Jaemin?”

“Sorry, um—I just felt maybe you needed to know that I’m safe, and stuff. Maybe, I don’t know—“ Jaemin takes a deep breath, and Mark kind of considers calling Donghyuck once this is done. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have called.”

“No! No, Jaemin. It’s fine, um—do you have a plan?” Mark stammers around, trying anything to keep Jaemin on the phone.

“A plan?” Jaemin chuckles into the speaker, and Mark furrows his eyebrows.

“Yeah! Yeah, like, do you have a destination in mind...at _all_?” 

“As far from _there_ as possible, Mark. You know this,” Jaemin sighs. Mark falters, getting ready to justify himself. “I never really thought of it any other way though. maybe I should take a trip, huh?”

“I guess—“

“Well,” Jaemin cuts in, and Mark can hear the smile in his voice.

 

“I hear Canada’s nice this time of year.”

 

 

+

 

 

“Canada? Is he kidding? What the fuck—“ Renjun spits, banging his fists on the table as he stands up from where he was seated.

“I know,” Mark sighs, shutting his eyes in an attempt to soothe the way they stung from lack of sleep.

“He doesn’t know a word of english! And what about the climate? Oh my god, Mark—“

“I _know_ ,” Mark repeats, squinting at Renjun. “He’ll be fine. He made me promise not to tell anyone about his call though—so keep your mouth shut, Renjun.”

“How do you expect me not to tell anyone, Mark? Fuck—he just doesn’t want Hyuck to know, oh my god.” Renjun sits down again, wiping a hand down his face tiredly

Mark snorts, shutting his eyes to quell the tired stinging. Renjun lays his head on the table, grumbling nonsense about Jaemin to himself. It’s like this for ten minutes before Renjun speaks up again, waking Mark up from a sleep he wasn’t aware he had fallen into in the first place.

“We’ll just tell him we haven’t received word from Jaemin since he left,” Renjn takes a deep breath. “It should be fine, right? He won’t find out.”

Mark nods, eyebrows set in determination. They shake on it, and agree never to speak of this again, not unless it’s necessary.

 

 

+

 

 

Donghyuck had never realised how nice it was to be around someone this calm, until he started to spend more time with Lee Jeno.

He has this kind of presence, Donghyuck had noted. One that makes him feel safe, like he’s being looked after. God knows Donghyuck needed to be looked after for a change.

 

 

They start to spend their spare time together. Heading to that cheap café down the road after school and staying late until they’re approached by the owner, who tells them they have to leave because it’s closing time. Sometimes Jeno invites Donghyuck over to study, but it always ends in the pair laying side by side on Jeno’s bed.

It doesn’t really come as a surprise when Chenle & Jisung approach Donghyuck about it, to be honest.

 

“Hey, guys,” Donghyuck smiles at the kids, albeit a little puzzled. Chenle grins, and Jisung sends him a sorry glance. “What are you guys up to?”

They never just come talk to him in the halls, it doesn’t match up with their class times. Something’s up.

“You’ve been really close with Jeno lately, Hyuck. What’s up with that?” Chenle gets straight to the point. Donghyuck chuckles, closing his locker door and leaning against it, arms crossed and expression amused.

“He’s my friend..” He trails off, stating the obvious. Chenle frowns, and looks at Donghyuck like he’s expecting more to his answer. “What? Can I not be friends _with_ my friend?”

Chenle scrambles to defend himself, but Jisung pushes him away gently and smiles at Donghyuck, ignoring the way Chenle huffs. 

“What he’s _trying_ to say is, we don’t want to see this become something that could hurt you—or Jeno, in the future. Do you know what I mean?”

Donghyuck smiles fondly at his friends, ruffling their hair gently. “Thanks guys, I know you’re just looking out for me. Jeno I i are just friends, don’t sweat it. Now, are you guys skipping class for this?”

 

 

+

 

 

Apparently, Jeno and Donghyuck were anything but _just friends_.

 

Donghyuck has no complaints when Jeno lays beside him and gives him one of his sweet eye smiles, flushing pink when Donghyuck gives him a soft kiss to the forehead in return. He’s cute, Donghyuck thinks. He makes Donghyuck happy, so there’s really no issue here.

It’s like this for a long time, they continue to cuddle and kiss in the privacy of their homes. They hold hands under the tables in the school cafeteria. It’s cute, and it lasts for a while in the months leading up to their graduation.

Donghyuck didn’t know this would stem from their initially closer friendship, but who is he to make it stop? He likes being taken care of, and he likes Jeno. Jeno likes _him_ , it works perfectly.

 

Too perfectly, Jeno would think.

 

“Am I just a replacement?” Jeno mumbles against Donghyuck’s lips. Donghyuck freezes, pulls away, shocked. His hands are still on Jeno’s waist, and he rips them away like he’s been burnt.

“What?” he breathes, eyes wide. Jeno looks away, not willing to look Donghyuck in the eye while he’s confronting him. “Jeno, what—“

“For Jaemin. Am I his replacement? We’ve had this for months now, and—and I like it, but,” Jeno pauses, and Donghyuck sees how his hands shake. “I like it a lot, actually—but I want to know if I should stop this before I get hurt, I don’t want to just be some—some toy for you, just because you’re hurt.”

Jeno’s bottom lip is trembling by the time he looks back up at Donghyuck. “So, tell me, please. Am I just replacing Jaemin?”

Donghyuck moves faster than he ever has, pulling Jeno’s head to his shoulder and wrapping his arms tight around the latter, trying not to burst into tears at the way he trembles in his hold.

“No—no, Jeno, of course not. Do you really think I’d do that?” Jeno doesn’t answer, and Donghyuck pulls away to hold Jeno by the chin gently, willing him to look Donghyuck in the eyes. “Jeno, baby—I’d never do that, okay? I’m so happy with you, none of this is because of Jaemin. Do you understand?”

Jeno nods, and Donghyuck lays a kiss on the boy’s forehead, pulling him in for another hug. Jeno wraps his arms around Donghyuck waist, holding him tight, as if he were going to disappear.

 

Donghyuck would never. Besides, that’d be much too ironic for his case.

 

 

+

 

 

Renjun invites Donghyuck to his place, complaining about not having seen his friend in weeks. Donghyuck, of course, ever the people pleaser, agreed immediately and had made his way over as soon as possible.

They’d been sitting on Renjun’s sofa, watching some dumb american movie when Maek barged in, no knocking or anything before he was yelling out to Renjun.

 

That was his first mistake. His second was failing to notice Donghyuck, who was slowly sitting up in confusion, before he began to speak. Renjun’s eyes widened, and he watches Donghyuck’s reaction as if it were in slow motion.

“Jaemin sent another post card, Renjun!” he calls out, and Renjun is fully prepared to launch himself over the sofa at Mark, but Donghyuck is quicker to react.

“What?” he questions. His voice is so small, Mark barely hears him. but he does, and he turns to catch the way Donghyuck’s bottom lip quivers dangerously.

Mark stares, mouth gaping open as he stammers to find the words to explain himself. Renjun is glaring at him now, and throws a pillow at Mark’s head to snap him out of it.

“Shit,” is all he says, and the sob Donghyyck lets out is enough to send Mark backwards, feeling like he had been shot. “Oh no, are you—oh Hyuck, please don’t cry,” 

Mark steps forward to cradle Donghyuck’s head, to apologise. Donghyuck pushes him away, sobbing into his hands loudly now. Renjun & Mark stand idly by, not really knowing how to fix this. It’s their fault, after all.

“He—he,” Donghyuck blubbers “He sent you a postcard? I thought you werent’t—talking to him? Mark?” He manages to choke through his cries, and he sounds so absolutely devastated that Mark considers pulling a Jaemin and leaving immediately.

“He’s in—“

“Mark,” Renjun cuts him off, glaring at the elder to keep quiet. Donghyuck turns his head so quickly that Mark thinks his neck might snap. He faces Renjun with startled, hurt eyes.

“You knew about this? How long has this been going on?” Donghyuck questions frantically, standing up from where he was seated. Renjun looks at Mark for help, but gets nothing in return.

He sighs dejectedly, avoiding eye contact with his friend. “A couple days after he left—he called Mark on some payphone. Told him he’d go to Canada,”

“Canada?!” Donghyuck yells, strangled. The younger looks to Maek, eyebrows raised angrily. “Did you put that idea in his head?”

“What—no! No, of course not! I didn’t even _want_  him to go, Hyuck! I’m not even sure how he’s still alive there,” Mark is stumbling over his words in an attempt to explain himself.

“This is so fucked up,” Donghyuck breathes, running his hands through his hair. “You guys kept this from me, what the fuck?”

“Donghyuck—“ Renjun tries, reaching out to grab his friend’s wrist. Donghyuck’s snatches his arm away and inches towards the door, refusing to cry until he’s out of it.

“No—“ Donghyuck’s voice wobbles, and he clears his throat. “No, just—give me some time.”

 

With that, Donghyuck leaves just as quick as he had arrived. As soon as possible.

 

 

+

 

 

Donghyuck doesn’t talk to his friends for a while after that, instead choosing to hole himself back into his room with the door locked. He always lets Jeno in, of course, but doesn’t tell him what happened.

In all honesty, Hyuck is sure that Jeno has been filled in on the situation and is just staying quiet as to not upset Donghyuck further. That’s fine, he supposes. He’ll get over it soon anyway.

“Hyuck,” Jeno sighs, disappointed, when he sees Donghyuck is still in bed after five days of this nonsense. Donghyuck sniffles, looking up at his boyfriend. “Just talk to them. Are you really gonna graduate with this grudge against your friends?”

“You know I’m absolutely capable of doing that, Jeno,” Donghyuck pulls his blanket down to speak. “Besides, they started it. Maybe they should apologise to _me._ ”

Jeno sighs again, sitting on the edge of Donghyuck’s bed. “You’re not exactly giving them the chance, Hyuck. You locked yourself in your room, turned your phone off—plus, Jisungie & Chenle haven’t even done anything! Why are you closing them off too?”

“Less people to hurt my feelings,” Donghyuck sniffles again. Jeno clenches his jaw, looks up at the ceiling in an attempt to control his anger. “Are you mad at me?” He squeaks.

“I just think you’re being ridiculous.”

Donghyuck sits up, and glares at Jeno. He pushes the blankets away and stands up, pointing at Jeno with an angry finger. “I’m being ridiculous? My heart is _broken,_ Jen! Has been for months!”

“I love you, Jeno, you know I do—but I also loved Jaemin. This isn’t something I can just get over like that. It took me more than half a year to try and get over Jaemin leaving, and now _this_? I can’t, Jeno. It hurts so _bad_.”

Donghyuck wraps his arms around himself, trying to make himself smaller. He looks so fragile, like anything will break him at this point. Jeno softens, and holds his hand out for Donghyuck to take.

Donghyuck hesitantly places his hand in Jeno’s, allowing himself to be pulled into Jeno’s arms. He sighs belatedly, burying his head into Jeno’s chest.

“Talk to them, Hyuck. It’ll be fine, okay? Then we can get through the rest of this year without stress, and then we’ll graduate.”

Donghyuck nods, and Jeno holds him close, smiling softly as he hums a song for his boyfriend.

 

 

+

 

 

“You’ve got five minutes,” is the first thing Donghyuck says when Renjun & Mark enter the coffee shop. They’d decided to meet here, somewhere Donghyuck can escape easily if he decides to have another break down. 

The boys sit down quickly as soon as they see Donghyuck hit the timer button on his phone. Mark is sweating bullets, but that’s normal.

“I didn’t tell him to go to Canada. Actually, Renjun & I had hoped he wouldn’t go—because he’d die out there—but you catch my drift,” Mark begins, words tumbling from his mouth before anyone can even understand what he’s saying.

“It was like, two in the morning when he called. I didn’t even have time to process what he told me in the call until the next day! He didn’t talk to me for a while after that, but he sends a postcard every now and then.” Mark finishes with a wry grimace, motioning for Renjun to take over.

Renjun sighs, speaking more calmly than Mark had. “It was my idea not to tell you. We didn’t think anything would come out of it, we just didn’t want your feelings to still hurt once he had left.”

“By the time you were better, we thought that there was no point in telling you. You were happier, so...” Renjun trails off, and Donghyuck still looks unimpressed, raising an eyebrow at the pair.

“Okay,” he says softly. Renjun stares, and Mark chokes on his own breath.

“Okay? Just like that?” Mark asks, eyes wide and eyebrows raised. Donghyuck thinks he looks kind of dumb, but don’t let Mark know.

Donghyuck shrugs. “Sure. I’m tired, guys. I have no energy left to ignore or fight anyone anymore. I just want to graduate, please.” Renjun & Mark both nod eagerly, and Donghyuck tries not to crack a grin at how dumb they look. 

 

 

+

 

 

It’s one week until they graduate, and Donghyuck has never been happier to go to school in his life. It’s his last chance to annoy the younger kids before their classes, his last chance to eat the crappy cafeteria food with Renjun and Jeno.

The week goes by shockingly fast, and before Donghyuck knows it, he’s standing in a line to shake his principal’s hand & receive his graduation certificate in front of the entire school & their families. Donghyuck is beyond nervous, afraid he’ll trip and fall off the stage on his way up.

He blinks, and suddenly, he’s being congratulated on the stage, and he steps away to join his other class members. Jeno follows behind shortly after, standing with Donghyuck and Renjun.

The boys grin at eachother, and Donghyuck pulls them in for a tight three-person-hug. He’s sure Renjun is crying, moreso out of relief than anything else, but he’s fully prepared to hold it against him.

All graduating students are called back to the stage, where Donghyuck stands with his hand held tightly in Jeno’s. He looks out to the crowd, he can see the rest of his friends, as well as his family. They cheer for the three graduating, louder than anyone else watching. 

Donghyuck grins at them, blowing a kiss to them all. He scans the rest of the audience quickly, before he looks beside him to face Jeno & Renjun.

They throw their dumb graduation caps in the air, cheering for themselves & for their success. it’s probably the happiest moment of Donghyuck’s life, and god knows he’s waited for so long for this moment, with or without Na Jaemin.

 

 

+

 

 

“We did it,” Donghyuck exhales once they exit the hall, gripping onto Jeno’s shoulders tightly. “Finally, holy shit.” 

Jeno laughs and pulls Donghyuck in for a kiss, ignoring the people who stare and smile at the pair. Mark, Renjun, Jisung, and Chenle approach them, grinning wide.

Renjun’s mom asks to take a photo of the six on a polaroid, and he can’t refuse her, not today. He agrees with little embarrassment and lets his friends squish in beside each-other for the photo.

They look at the photo once it develops, and Donghyuck coos, kissing Renjun on the cheek as thanks. Mark stifles a laugh at the way Renjun recoils, flicking him in the ear. 

They’re all grinning harder than they ever have in the photo, rosy cheeks and linked arms. Donghyuck thinks they look so happy, it’s adorable. He hopes they can continue to make memories like these.

 

 

+

 

 

Maybe, if Donghyuck hadn’t been so distracted by how cute the six boys in the photo were, he wouldn’t have missed who was standing in the background, leant against the wall with a soft smile.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little disappointing compared to the angsty pit that was You’re Cruel but i felt the need to give donghyuck a happy ending (especially since he usually doesnt get many of those in the fics i write oop)
> 
> my twt is stonerkun420   
> my ig is sunndz  
> come yell at me


End file.
